Scientific Laboratories use a large number of expensive samples which are kept in small laboratory tubes when in use. Samples herein is used to encompass analytical reagents, restriction enzymes, RNA, proteins, samples and other similar laboratory materials. If the samples are allowed to warm they will begin to deteriorate and become less effective possibly producing inaccurate results. Therefore, it is important to keep the samples at a constant cool temperature to preserve their effectiveness and extend their working life.
Scientists have taken various approaches to maintain the cool temperature of the samples while working with them. One such approach has been working with the samples in a temperature controlled room. This method, while effective, is very inconvenient for the scientist as extended periods of time must be spent in a cold environment. Another problem associated with this method is the cost of maintaining a room at a constant cold temperature.
Another method scientists have used is to keep the samples in a refrigerator or freezer while in use. To employ this method, the scientist would be required to leave the door to the refrigerator or freezer open, or constantly open and close it. This method is inconvenient for scientists for several reasons. First, if the tubes containing the samples are opened in the refrigerator or freezer, there is a high risk of contamination from other materials present. Second, the scientist is generally holding several pieces of laboratory equipment, such as pipettes, and therefore it is not convenient to constantly open and close the refrigerator or freezer door.
Another procedure scientists use to maintain the samples at a constant temperature is an ice-bath. The laboratory tubes containing the samples are placed in a beaker, bucket or other suitable container, in which ice has been added. This procedure suffers from several inconveniences. First, as the ice melts, new ice must be added to continue to cool the samples and water must be removed to provide room for the new ice to be added. Another problem is, as the ice melts and water builds up in the ice bath, the laboratory tubes may begin to float, become unsteady and could tip over, thereby losing or contaminating the sample. A further problem with this procedure is that it is impractical for use with a large number of laboratory tubes and is a very unorganized procedure.
There have been attempts in the prior art to address these problems, but these attempts suffer from additional drawbacks. One such apparatus is a Thermosafe Benchtop System laboratory tube holder with a base for placing a cold pack. This apparatus suffers from several disadvantages. First, the apparatus is large and takes up a substantial amount of laboratory bench and freezer space thereby not being efficient. Second, the only portion of the laboratory tube which may touch a cooling element is the bottom, the remainder of the laboratory tube is surrounded by air or the foam holder resulting in uneven cooling of the samples, and a shorter period of time the apparatus will keep the tubes cool. Furthermore, there is no assurance that the tubes will be in contact with the cooling element resulting in a slower cooling time. Third, the capacity of the apparatus for holding tubes is very low and not designed for compatibility with other standard laboratory equipment, inconveniencing a scientist using such an apparatus. Fourth, the holes for the laboratory tubes do not hold the tubes firmly and thus the tubes may fall out if the device is tipped at an angle. Fifth, the tube holder portion of the apparatus does not fit securely onto the base resulting in an unstable apparatus. Finally, the materials of construction and design do not provide a rigid and secure apparatus, qualities which, given the high cost of reagents and irreplaceable nature of many samples, are essential in a laboratory tube holder.
Accordingly there is a great need for a device that will quickly cool laboratory tubes and maintain them at a constant temperature wherein the device is durable, has a high capacity and small design, is convenient and easy to use, is not costly to manufacture and is compatible with other standard laboratory equipment.